Emilio Barzini
Emilio Barzini was a French mobster who was the first boss of the Barzini Family. He had a younger brother named Ettore Barzini. In the 2004 he founded his organization and made lots of money off of prostitution, money laundering, diamond smuggling, alcohol smuggling without a license, selling drugs from Sons of Samedi and Andrew St. John, and other criminal vices. He had police and political protection, which he fought over with Don Vito Corleone of the Corleone Family during The Five Families Mob War of 2010-2011, during the course of which he was murdered. And he's the father of Norman Barzini, Victor Barzini, Diamond Tiara and Emilio Barzini III. Info Emilio Barzini was born to Francesco Barzini and Antonia Barzini in Little Town, France City, in 1959. His family was of a big royal background, but with recent changes in the French economy, they became impoverished and poor, like most homeless bums in the world from city of Stilwater, but poorer. Barzini and his brother Ettore Barzini were employed as soldatos under Don Mariposa, a boss in the Mid Town, during the 1990s and worked as hitmen. Soon, they became capos in the family, and commanded their own crews. After the murder of Mariposa in 2004, the brothers split off from the family and founded their own gang: Barzini helped the rival Corleone Family after an attempt to murder Don Vito Corleone turned into a massacre. Barzini created the Barzini family after taking over smaller gangs and transformed his organization into the most powerful family in France, alongside the Corleones. Barzini had a palace built, the Barzini Mansion, in Central Park, modeled after the mansion of Hollywood movie producer Jackson Woltz, whom he visited on a trip to the Las Vegas strip. Barzini had connections in Vegas, as well as in Spain, both of which places he had casino businesses in. Don Barzini also invested in prostitution, illegal gambling, smuggling unlicensed alcohol, selling explosives, smuggling weapons and people, running chop-shops, diamond smuggling, exporting cars, smuggling gold, hit contracts, and most infamously, drug dealing, supporting Virgil Sollozzo when he began the narcotics trade in 2009. Barzini made lots of money off of the trade of marijuana, but he lost millions of dollars when Sollozzo was killed by the Corleones before the Five Families Mob War, as he was shot dead at the Luis's Restaurant in Midtown on June 6, 2010. His death also caused an uproar with the rest of France's Five Families: the Tattaglia Family, Stracci Family, and Cuneo Family. Barzini was the master of Samuele Tattaglia, the Don of Tattaglias, and worked with his hitmen, and as a Rico Tattaglia once said - "We Tattaglias are too weak, we carry the guns to battle, but do not pull the trigger. That is the job of The Wolf - Don Barzini". This was more than less true: Barzini was a criminal mastermind who planned out the Five Families Mob War, as well as the Bombing of Trapani's Bakery in 2008 and the Little Town War of 2009. Don Barzini pulled the strings when Cuneo, Tattaglia, and Stracci gunmen killed Corleone Underboss Santino Corleone in 2010. After the murder of Sonny, Barzini and Corleone set up a meeting of The Commission at the Corleone Mansion. Barzini and the other Five Families dons, lawyers, and underbosses agreed that the Corleones would allow drug trade in their territory, so that they would get a cut into their political protection, and they could also chisel away at their Caporegimes's territory without revenge and bloodbath. Don Barzini was accused by Don Corleone of being Santino's murderer after the meeting ended, as he recognized that Tattaglia did not have the brains to pull it off; Tattaglia was a pimp, and Barzini was the most dangerous threat to the family. Corleone swore on his grandchildren's live that he would not break the peace and continue the war, but his son Michael Corleone caused trouble, and Charlie Trapani used the excuse that his hit squad was operating under the orders of Pete Clemenza. In 2011, Barzini's son Victor Barzini was captured and taken to Corleone Mansion for interrogation after the funeral of Domenico Mazza, who was the Capo of the Barzini Family. His death led to Barzini claiming that Vito broke the truce, but he did not, since the hits were under orders from Michael. In August 2011, Michael Corleone decided to put a hit contract out for Emilio, using the baptism of his son Oliver Corleone as an alibi so that he could avoid red tape for killing him. On August 1, at Foley Square's Courthouse in Little Town, Barzini was attacked by Trapani, who killed all of Barzini's soldati defending him. Barzini was wounded and begged Trapani to shoot him and get his revenge, since Barzini had ordered the death of Johnny Trapani, and Trapani finished him with a sure shotgun shot to the face. Barzini was succeeded as Don by Paul Fortunato, who created the Fortunato Regime. In late 2011, Vito Corleone was killed, so Michael Corleone took over the family, but ruled it sadly as, his father's assassin was not found. In the video game In the video game, after a long personal vendetta, Charlie is accompanied by Al Neri to the City Hall where instead of being gunned down on the street, Barzini attempts to evade capture by Charlie. He is eventually cornered, and instead of putting up a fight, he admits defeat and taunts that the Barzinis are not quit dead yet. The player then is left with the choice of shooting him in head, kill him, finally avenging Charlie's and Aldo's father 3 years after his death. Quotes In the Rap Battle Verse 1 How dare you address moi, you adolescent worm! I am French, you are a buck tooth nerd with a perm! I spit at đou hases zan Tina the Llama. Smacking your face till your lips swell up like Lafawnduh. Doodle up some friends, you gangly freak show. Before I toss you over zee mountain like the dreams of Uncle Woltz! This bastard's about to see how bad a battle can be. After zis, your sonny Salvatore will be voting for me! Verse 2 Sacrebleu! T’as une tête a faire sauter les plaques d’egouts! I'm going to shove your moon boots right up your poop shoot! I'll rip you so bad, they'll make a virgin meringue! Oh, you’re the only type of dynamite that's never going to bang! Trivia *He's rapping background was Brown Paper with French Writing and his rapping opponent was Don Stracci. *He once sang "Master of Puppets" by Metallica right in Don Tattaglia's face, which soon became Barzini's theme. *He became so rich and famous in his time, he had his name and his face on signs on buildings, and was also presented in TV commercials, newspapers, internet, own fan club, cult, fan video-mail and fan mail. Gallery Don_Barzini.png|Emilio in the movie. Emilio_bout_ta_be_killed.jpg|Emilio about to be killed. Barzini_and_his_butler.png|Don Barzini with his butler. Emilio annoyed.jpg|Barzini and guards are very annoyed. Category:Barzinis Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rich People Category:Dons Category:The Godfather Category:Characters Category:French Category:Killed in Action Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Bullies Category:Are in ERB Category:Greedy Characters Category:Filled with Evil Category:!